dimensionsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimensions
Dimensions is a book series written by Blazing Chaos. It begins near where Digimon Tamers left off, and covers their lives, as well as those of the Digidestined from Book Two onwards. During their lives, they have to deal with threats, with new-found abilities, and with growing up, with all that adolescence and adulthood throw at them. There are fourteen core books, and five side story books. All the books end in an 's', which is just one of the patterns in the names of the books and chapters. Core books Dimensions Book One: Links See Book One for more details. Book One, titled Links, is set in 2007 within the Dimensions timeline, which is before the Tamers retrieve their Digimon from the Digital World. When Takato obtains a copy of a certain redhead's diary, he discovers something that he then regrets discovering. An attempt to return the diary is interuptted when Takato makes another world-shaking discovery: the portal to the Digital World has reopened. Meanwhile, thanks to an unknown force, the Hazard Virus is spreading through the net, freeing an evil everyone would prefer to forget. As the Tamers venture back into the Digital World, can they find their Digimon again? Will Rika ever appease with her mother? What is causing the Hazard Virus? And how will Takato cope with his newfound knowledge about Rika? This book marks the beginning of the saga, and the first appearance of Chaos and Harmony. Dimensions Book Two: Powers See Book Two for more details. Book Two, titled Powers, is set in 2008. Life settles down to boredom as Takato and Rika secretly begin a relationship, knowing full well that anyone else knowing would only complicate matters. But boredom brings risk-taking, and when four of our Tamers find themselves in a universe they never fought existed, how will they ever find their way home? And will four foes that once only existed in their imagination manage to destroy them, at a time when some of them are not even sure who they are anymore? And who is this strange girl who is involving herself in the lives of the group? The book marks the first appearance of the Digidestined, as well as introducing Kiyoyuki Nonaka (Rika's father), Rey and Rejimon. Dimensions Book Three: Evils See Book Three for more details. Book Three, titled Evils, is set in 2010. Having gone through a whole year of relative inactivity, and stablised their lives somewhat, the Tamers look forward to a good, if boring, year. Oh how wrong they are... As Tokyo is destroyed, twice, and people from Dimensions all over crash in on each other, is there any hope that, even if the Demon Lords are defeated, life can be restored to normal? This book marks the first appearance of Kristy and Reppamon. Dimensions Book Four: Gods See Book Four for more details. Book Four, titled Gods, is set in 2010. Jealous eyes overlook our Gods, as plans to eradicate them begin. Diplomatic relations with the Digital World are at stake, as the Tamers and Digidestined holiday to New York to make themselves known, but a shadow is watching them. A boy from another universe is dropped into their world, but is he more than he seems? And why is Rey back? Facing attacks from all sides, can the Tamers escape this one in one piece, or will someone pay the price? This book marks the first appearances of Ryder, Donmon, Mari, DarkRenamon and Fumiko Imai. Dimensions Book Five: Demons See Book Five for more details. Book Five, titled Demons, is set in 2010. Whilst Rika deals with a devastating revelation, Tokyo is devastated by a human with intentions far beyond evil. As they begin a fight versus someone they don't want to kill, others pay the price. What is worth more, the life of a human, or the life of millions? Meanwhile, as the Digital World goes into meltdown, Henry is forced to make a decision he'd rather not, and Rey finally is forced to display her true colours. How do we deal with our Demons when we have created them ourselves? This book marks the first appearances of Taiki, BlackRyudamon, as well as Ivy and the rest of Ryder's Tamers. Dimensions Book Six: Tricks See Book Six for more details. Book Six, titled Tricks, is set in 2010. After the devastating events of Book Five, the group is left to deal with the consequences, whether they like it or not. Some secrets are better told sooner than later. Who is this girl watching the group? How will Renamon deal with her newfound discovery? And how will they fight when their enemies are the ones they love? This book marks the first appearances of Chiyo, DarkBiyomon and Rayleigh. Dimensions Book Seven: Escapes See Book Seven for more details. Book Seven, titled Escapes, is to be set in 2011. It will feature a devastating revelation, a valiant death, and the rise of a foe someone would like to think was long gone. Dimensions Book Eight: Parallels See Book Eight for more details. Book Eight, titled Parallels, is to be set in 2012 through to 2016. It will feature a trip back home, a holiday-gone-wrong, and a feeling of deja-vu for one member of the group. Dimensions Book Nine: Sorrows See Book Nine for more details. Book Nine, titled Sorrows, is to be set in 2016 through to 2019. It will feature a lost soul, a spiral of depression, and a devastating event. But is there more to everything than there seems? And what on earth is SLEGNA? Dimensions Book Ten: Darkness See Book Ten for more details. Book Ten, titled Darkness, is to be set in 2021. When we lose something, we will always grasp at any chance to get it back, regardless of the consequences. Dimensions Book Eleven: Threats See Book Eleven for more details. Book Eleven, titled Threats, is to be set in 2023. The end is nigh, as they face their final days. Will the Angels be able to pull together to save everything they hold dear, or will a disagreement leave them at the mercy of their final enemy? Dimensions Book Twelve: Truths See Book Twelve for more details. Book Twelve, titled Truths, is to be set in 2026 through to 2027. The world is thrown into a new age of darkness under a leader seeking pefection, as The War begins. As the wounded resistance futilely fights back, can Rey save the world? Or is this their final battle? Dimensions Book Thirteen: Realities See Book Thirteen for more details. Book Thirteen, titled Realities, is to be set in 2029. The death of the old world brings a new world in its place. A world of peace, of unity, of harmony. But something is changed. The world suddenly and inexplicably alters, and as the butterfly flaps its wings, the fabric of reality finds itself rearranged. Who is Mari Flynn? What are the Angels? What are the Demons? And can the total destruction of everything in existence be stopped? Dimensions Book Fourteen: Ends See Book Fourteen for more details. Book Fourteen, titled Ends, is to be set in 2029. This book is to remain top-secret until it is published. Side stories Extra Dimensions See Extra Dimensions for more details. Extra Dimensions covers several one-shot stories that link certain main ideas in the core plot. Statagems See Stratagems for more details. Stratagems covers the adventures of several characters living during The War of Book Twelve. Origins See Origins for more details. Origins is a side story that may be written after Book Twelve, detailing how Ryder went from being a Tamer in one world, to being an Angel in another. And what exactly happened to his Tamers after he left? Wanderings See Wanderings for more details. Wanderings is a side story that may be written after Book Nine. Feathers See Feathers for more details. Feathers is a side story that may be written after Book Twelve.